


Jump

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Jump

"Remind me again why this is a good idea," Billy hissed at Dom.

"Because you'll see how brave I am and fall madly in love with me," Dom hissed back. "Are you sure you won't come?"

Billy eyed him. "Positive. You're insane," he added.

"Wish me luck," Dom grinned. _Bungee fucking jumping_, Billy thought. _Insane._

"Good luck." He patted Dom's shoulder.

"Is that all? Don't I get a kiss?"

Billy raised an eyebrow. "A kiss?"

"For luck," Dom clarified, puckering. Billy laughed.

"Fine, for luck," he said, and kissed him.

Dom kissed back.

Very … enthusiastically.

Billy blinked as Dom leaned away again, and thought that maybe there was something in this bravery thing. He slipped an arm around Dom's waist.

"My hero," he said, exaggerated swoon. "You go be brave, and I'll see you when you're sane again." He risked a smack to Dom's arse, and got a lopsided grin and an attempt at a pat in return. He swerved quickly. "You'll not get me!" he declared.

"Oh, yeah?" Dom lunged.

Orlando found them two minutes later, when he came to get Dom for the jump, chasing each other around a table, playing tig-smack and laughing so hard they had trouble standing.


End file.
